That Should be Me
by KirariNoYuki
Summary: Sasuke yang terkenal dingin... dia dipermainkan oleh seorang perempuan yang pertama kali di cintainya.. Sasuke berusaha untuk mendapatkannya, namun seseorang menghalanginya... RnR please XD my first fic. WARNING : Lime, OOC, OC maybe.. Chap 2 is UP
1. Chapter 1

Hola… Ini fic pertamaku xD Yuki seneng, karena Yuki ditakdirkan bertemu dengan fanfiction (?) *ditabok Readers*.

Fic ini berchapter. Maaf ya kalau fic buatan Yuki masih belum bagus *pundung ditepi kali sambil ngais-ngais tanah* tapi demi para Readers yg Yuki sayangi dan Yuki cintai, Yuki bakal berusaha dan terus usaha biar bisa membuat para Readers puas. ^o^ oia, fic ini asli buatan Yuki XD

Sepertinya saya terlalu banyak basa-basi *dibalang high heels 100centi*

Baiklah… Selamat membaca! \(^o^)/

**That Should be Me**

Disclaimer : Guru menggambar saya, Masashi Kishimoto *digorok Masashi

Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku

Rate : M (buat jaga-jaga ^^v)

Warning : Lime, OOC, AU, masih banyak typo

**.**

**Everybody laughing in my mind**

**Rumors spreading but this other guy**

**Do you do what you did, when you did with me?**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Badanku terbaring di alas yang empuk. Rasanya aku sangat malas untuk bangun. Kulirik jam disebelah tempat tidurku. "Masih jam setengah 7. Sekolahkan mulai jam 8. Mandinya nanti saja ah."

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu. Kejadian yang baru saja di alami olehku kemarin malam."Tak kusangka. Ternyata kau tega padaku," Aku mendengus kecil lalu melamun. Sampai ada yang menghentikan lamunanku…

BRAK

"Hoi! Pangeran Tomat! Mau sampai kapan kau terus tidur di ranjangmu?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip denganku. Ya, dia kakakku, Uchiha Itachi.

"Berisik kau, Itachi! Buka pintu kamar orang seenaknya! Aku masih ngantuk! Lagian aku masuk sekolahnya masih nanti! Mengganggu saja! Cih! Hush hush!" Aku menutupi wajahku dengan selimut, tapi tidak bertahan lama, karena Itachi mengambil selimut itu dari wajahku.

"Masih nanti simbahmu! Hari ini kan kamu masuk jam ke-nol! Dasar pemalas! Telat! Sukurin!" Mendengar kata Itachi tadi mataku langsung melek.

"Eh! Iya ya!" Aku melirik lagi jam yang berada disebelah tempat tidurku, "Mati aku! Minggir aku mau mandi!" ucapku tergopoh-gopoh dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Itachi tertawa melihat tingkahku dan tersenyum.

"Dasar. Kau tak pernah berubah, Sasuke," gumam Itachi pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di tengah perjalanan…**

"Cepetan, Itachi! Ngebut dikit ngapa! Telat nih aku!" kataku sambil melototkan mataku kearah Itachi yang sedang mengemudikan mobil sport merahnya.

"Telat juga gara-gara kamu. Kamu sendiri yang molor! Mandi 30 menit sendiri. Tak sebarin ke temen-temenmu kalau kamu pemalas baru tahu rasa! Hohohoho," Itachi menaikkan kecepatan dan terkekeh pelan tapi terlihat sangat puas. Aku menahan amarahku. Ingin rasanya aku menjambak rambut ekor kuda kakakku ini.

"Ah! Jangan! Nanti fans girls–ku pada kabur!" ucapku dengan menggunakan jurus puppy eyes.

"Hahaha… Iya deh. Ngomong-ngomong, gimana sama pacarmu? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang liat dia main kerumah," Aku bingung, inginku jawab yang sebenarnya, tapi kurasa tidak terlalu penting bagi Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk," Itachi menoleh ke arahku, Itachi seperti curiga dengan jawabanku.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku," Untuk sesaat onyx bertemu dengan onyx, hal itu membuat aku kewalahan. Kulihat sudah hampir sampai di sekolah.

"Ngg… sudah sampai, Itachi," kataku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Itachi mendengus kecil.

"Baiklah. Silahkan turun pangeran tomat... Nanti kau ceritakan padaku sepulang sekolah. Bye bye tomat!" Itachi mengedipkan mata kanannya dan melaju dengan mobil sportnya.

"Hn… Jam berapa sekarang?" aku bertanya pada diri sendiri lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiriku, "APA! Jam 7 lewat 10! Aku telat 10 menit!" aku langsung lari ke gedung sekolah, mengambil buku di locker dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kelas.

"Hosh hosh hosh… Ah… Kelas XI-2… Semoga Kakashi-sensei tidak memarahiku," Aku menyiapkan tampang sok cool dan dinginku, baru aku membuka pintu kelas secara perlahan.

**Normal POV**

"Kyaaaa! Itu Sasuke-kun! Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan."

"Aww… Sasuke-kun! Kau terlambat, tapi wajahmu lucu saat berkeringat!"

"Kyaaaa Sasuke!" Gadis-gadis berteriak dan membuat sang guru, Hatake Kakashi menoleh kearah pintu. Kakashi melihat Sasuke berdiri disana.

"Halah! Kamu lagi Uchiha! Langganannya telat kalau jam ke-nol! Sana ke ruang BK, minta surat keterangan keterlambatan. Hush hush… Sono pergi," Kata Kakashi dengan nada usil dan sedikit mengusir. Memang begitulah sikap seorang Kakashi, kalau marah selalu diselingi dengan bercanda.

"Baiklah, Kakashi-sensei. Permisi," Ucap Sasuke dingin lalu Sasuke berjalan kearah ruang BK.

**Sementara itu, di kelas…**

"Si Teme selalu saja datang telat. Padahal aku yang lebih pemalas dari Teme ini bisa bangun pagi," Ucap anak laki-laki yang berambut kuning seperti durian dengan bangga dan nyengir.

"Rumahmu kan dekat dengan sekolah, Naruto. 2 menit juga nyampai. Rumah Sasuke kan jauh," ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam seperti nanas.

"Hehehe… Kau pintar juga ya, Shikamaru," Naruto hanya menyengir ria kepada Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan pintar. Tidak sepertimu, Naruto," Shikamaru menjulurkan lidahnya. Memang benar, Shikamaru, ketua kelas sangatlah pintar, tapi sang Uchiha jauh lebih pintar darinya. Tiba-tiba...

CEPOK

"Wadaaaw! Sakit! Apa ini? Penghapus papan tulis?" Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung menengok kearah papan tulis.

"Naruto! Shikamaru! Sepertinya kalian sedang membahas tentang pelajaran," Ucap Kakashi seolah-olah Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang memperhatikan pelajaran. Kakashi tahu bahwa mereka sedang membicarakan hal lain.

"Hihihi… Maaf sensei," Naruto hanya bisa nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Shikamaru hanya diam sambil memperhatikan sensei–nya.

"Sana susul Sasuke di ruang BK. Minta surat pernyataan sama guru BK," Kakashi tersenyum dengan arti 'salahnya ngobrol sendiri'. Naruto tidak ingin masuk BK lagi. Dulu Naruto pernah masuk BK gara-gara seminggu berturut-turut tidak mengerjakan PR.

"Tapi Sen––"

"Kau mau ku keluarkan dari kelas Naruto?" Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Naruto lalu keluar kelas dan diikuti oleh Shikamaru dibelakang. Kakashi melanjutkan pelajaran, "Baiklah anak-anak... Aku ingatkan. Jangan ngobrol sendiri, oke? Atau kalian akan aku seret ke BK seperti Naruto dan Shikamaru." Kakashi mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum lalu kembali mengajar.

"Naruto..." gadis bermata lavender bergumam pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di ruang BK... Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru...**

"Jangan kalian ulangi lagi, oke? Kalian sering sekali masuk BK bagaimana kalau kalian sampai kalian dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" ceramah seorang wanita yang rambutnya di kuncir dua, Tsunade. Dialah si guru BK yang galak dan banyak ceramah.

"Maafkan kami, kak Tsunade," kata Naruto sambil memohon, "Kak Tsunade cantik deh," Naruto mulai menggoda Tsunade agar dia memberikan surat pernyataan dari BK kepada Naruto. Tsunade mendengus kecil.

"Baiklah... Kali ini akan ku maafkan... TAPI JANGAN MENGULANGI LAGI!" kata Tsunade dengan _deathglare_-nya. Awalnya Naruto takut karena tatapan Tsunade, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia lompat kegirangan.

"Yay! Terimakasih, kak Tsunade," Tsunade mengangguk pelan, menandatangani surat pernyataan lalu memberikannya pada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru.

"Terimakasih, Tsunade. Kami ke kelas dulu ya!" ucap mereka bertiga kompak lalu meninggalkan Tsunade dan kembali ke kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat Bel Pulang Sekolah...**

"Fiuhh... Untunglah Kakashi-sensei dan kak Tsunade mau memaafkan kita," Naruto berjalan dengan lesu.

"Salahnya kalian juga berisik waktu pelajaran," ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Kiba.

"Itu juga karena salahnya Naruto," Shikamaru menambahi. Naruto merasa tidak terima.

"Enak saja... Ini kan gara-gara si Teme," Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Shikamaru. Sasuke diam dan hanya berkata...

"Aku pulang duluan ya. Aku capek." Sasuke langsung meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke berjalan kaki melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya, Teme." ucap Naruto dengan muka sok imut. Shikamaru yang melihat ekspresi Naruto langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul ujung kepala Naruto.

"Nggak usah sok imut." Naruto meringis kesakitan.

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu, Sasuke...**

"Hn... Melelahkan. Itachi pakai acara nggak bisa jemput lagi. Dasar... Itachi ngeles," umpat Sasuke pelan. Tiba-tiba ada sosok seorang gadis memanggilnya.

"ng... Sasuke... Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan... Penting... Tentang... Kita."

**To be Continued...**

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic pertama Yuki XD Yuki seneng...

jangan lupa review ya :D Yuki usahain bakal update cepat :D

Selamat bertemu di chapter depan XD … Arigatou :D

**NO FLAME, PLEASE :D**


	2. Chapter 2

*cling… Hai ^^v Yuki nongol lagi *dipelototin readers, disantet readers

Maaf ya kalau Yuki baru update sekarang Gomen… Soalnya Yuki abis MID Semester-an, USEK, tugasnya banyak dan abis UNAS… *malah curhat n ngeles :p Sebenernya Yuki masih SMP xP *masih SMP bikin ginian!

Abaikan saja yg di atas ^^ terimakasih karena uda mau baca fic Yuki. Yuki akan selalu menerima review apapun itu (bukan flame ^^)… Terimakasih buat masukan-masukannya XD terimakasih Kakak-kakak senior, reviewer dan silent readers ^o^

Dan sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan Yuki T.T (sangat terlambat) *dichidori

Ini dia kelanjutannya…. Selamat Menikmati XD review donk :P *plak

**That Should be Me**

Disclaimer : Guru menggambar saya, Masashi Kishimoto *digorok Masashi

Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku

Rate : M (buat jaga-jaga ^^v)

Warning : Lime, OOC, AU, masih banyak typo, OC(mungkin), sedikit humor

**.**

**.**

**Does he love you the way I can?**

**Did you forget all the plan that you've made with me?**

'**cause Baby I didn't**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu, Sasuke...**

"Hn... Melelahkan. Itachi pakai acara nggak bisa jemput lagi. Dasar... Itachi ngeles," umpat Sasuke pelan. Tiba-tiba ada sosok seorang gadis memanggilnya.

"Ng... Sasuke... Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan... Penting... Tentang... Kita," Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, arah dimana gadis itu berdiri.

"Hn… Mau apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan sikap tak acuh. Gadis itu mendekap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun… Kau selalu saja begini. Bisakah kau sedikit mempedulikanku?" ucap gadis berambut warna merah itu. Berwarna merah? Ya, dia Karin.

"Memang penting, ya?" Sasuke tetap saja tidak memperdulikan Karin. Karin merasa kesal.

"Kau tidak ingat tentang janji kita semalam, Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil.

"Iya iya. Aku ingat itu, tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa membuatnya kembali padaku,"

"Aku pasti bisa, Sasuke-kun. Kau harus lebih lengket padaku, oke?" kata Karin sedikit menggoda. Sasuke sedikit kesal melihatnya.

"Baiklah baik... Hanya pacar pura-pura saja, kan?" Karin mengangguk kecil.

"Walaupun aku hanya menjadi pacar pura-pura mu, Sasuke. Aku tetap senang," Karin tersenyum, namun disambut tatapan ketus oleh si Uchiha, "Pulang bareng yuk, Sasuke," Karin menarik tangan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menepisnya.

"Kau menjadi pacar pura-pura ku hanya di depan Sakura" Sasuke meninggalkan Karin yang sweatdrop menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

"Sasuke-kun baka! Aku mau menjadi pacar pura-pura mu karena aku menyukaimu." Umpatnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya. Rumah Si Uchiha bisa di bilang cukup mewah dan besar, "Aku pulang!" Sasuke langsung disambut oleh seorang pelayan.

"Oh, tuan sudah pulang? Tuan pasti capek, kan?" Tanya pelayan di rumah itu.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya ber 'Hn' ria. Lalu dia naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamar pribadinya.

"Tuan... Tidak makan dulu?" Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, "Dasar, tuan muda."

Sasuke menaruh tasnya di sebelah meja belajar, lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang empuk. Ia teringat akan janjinya dengan Karin, "Apa itu cara yang bagus?" Sasuke mengambil sebuah foto di bawah bantal dan memandanginya "Mengapa kau seperti itu..."

"…Sakura?" lanjut Itachi. Sasuke kaget melihat Itachi yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Itachi? Bukannya kau masih ada tambahan kuliah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya kuliahku lagi libur. Maaf ya, aku bohong. Aku capek kalau disuruh jadi tukang supirnya pangeran tomat. Enak kan kalau pulang sendiri?" kata Itachi menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Siapa juga yang minta kamu antar setiap hari!" Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Iya deh… Besok aku tak akan mengantarmu lagi. Lagian bensin sekarang mahal dan percuma kan kalau bensin mahal-mahal cuma buat nganterin pangeran tomat ke sekolah?" ledek Itachi. Sasuke terlihat amat kesal.

"Hn! Yasudah… Mengapa kau nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamarku?" Itachi mendekati Sasuke, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Ceritakan masalahmu. Kau dan pacarmu ada masalah apa?" wajah Itachi tampak serius saat menanyakan hal itu. Onyx bertemu dengan onyx. Kali ini tatapannya amatlah tajam, setajam golok (?). Badan Sasuke gemetar, tapi dia tetap berusaha _stay cool._

"Lupakan! Jangan urusi urusan orang lain!" mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Itachi menunjukkan raut muka yang sedikit sedih.

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu mau mu," Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke, tapi sebelum itu dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hati Sasuke seperti tertusuk, "Kau memang tidak pernah berubah. Kau selalu memendam sesuatu dalam-dalam. Harus kau ketahui Sasuke, kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa teman… Itu saja, bye." Itachi keluar, pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Teman katanya? Itachi berkata seperti itu? Lucu sekali. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu," Sasuke mendengus kecil, "Itachi, asal kau tahu. Aku dan Sakura, tidak pacaran."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kediaman Haruno, tampak seorang gadis dan seorang laki-laki masih memakai seragam sekolah sedang menonton acara TV. Suasana amatlah hening sampai gadis itu memecah keheningan.

"Kau mau aku buatkan apa?" Tanya gadis berambut soft pink kepada laki-laki berambut merah.

"Hn, terserah," sahut laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah… Akan aku buatkan kau teh manis," gadis itu tersenyum lalu menuju dapur untuk membuat teh. Laki-laki berambut merah itu bernama Gaara. Dan kau pasti tahu, gadis berambut soft pink itu bernama Sakura.

Gaara sangat asyik menonton TV. Sakura datang dari dapur sambil membawa dua cangkir teh hangat lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. Sakura duduk disamping Gaara.

"Ini... Silahkan diminum," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, terimakasih," Gaara langsung meminum secangkir teh hangat itu. Sakura senang melihatnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?"

"Lumayan," Gaara memperhatikan tubuh Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, "Ng… Aku rasa ada yang lebih enak,"

"Eh? Maksudmu apa, Gaara?" Sakura bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Gaara.

"Kau mau tau, Sakura?" Gaara menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekati Sakura.

'Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak,' ucap Sakura dalam hati. Sakura tidak berani menatap Gaara.

"Kau tidak mau tau? Baiklah," Sakura mulai mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Gaara.

"Ng… Gaara, kau kesini untuk belajar kelompok, kan? Bab apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Gaara tersenyum mesum.

"Maaf, Sakura… Aku berubah pikiran," Gaara langsung mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura. Tubuh mungil itu jatuh di atas sofa. Dengan sigap, Gaara memegangi dua tangan Sakura.

"Kyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura meronta. Gaara tidak memperdulikannya. Gaara yang berada di atas Sakura langsung saja menciumi bibir mungil Sakura. Ciumannya amat ganas, sampai-sampai Sakura tidak bisa melawannya. Gaara mulai kehabisan nafas. Dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hah… Hah… Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara?" Sakura terlihat terengah-engah.

"Hmm…" tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Sakura, Gaara melanjutkan lagi aksinya.

"Henti–mmpphh…" bibir Sakura dikunci oleh bibir Gaara. Gaara mulai memberanikan diri untuk memaksa Sakura supaya membuka bibirnya, namun dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura melawannya. Sayang, kekuatan Gaara jauh lebih besar. (Lanjutkan, Gaara! XD hehehe :P)

"Buka bibirmu," paksa Gaara. Sakura yang sudah kelelahan pun menuruti perintah Gaara. Sakura membuka bibirnya, dengan cepat Gaara langsung memainkan lidahnya didalam bibir mungil Sakura. Dengan mudahnya Gaara memainkan lidah Sakura. Sakura tak sanggup melawan lidah Gaara yang bergerak begitu cepat dan kuat. Mereka saling bertukar saliva.

Gaara mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk menciumi leher Sakura. Sakura tak dapat menahan desahannya.

"Ng...aaaahh… Gaa...rahh~" Gaara semakin terangsang. Kini Gaara mulai berani menggigit tulang yang terdapat di leher Sakura.

"Kyaa!" Sakura menutup mata, menahan sakit. Gaara meredakan rasa sakitnya dengan cara menjilat bekas gigitan tersebut dan terciptalah kiss mark.

"Ini baru permulaan," Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua buah dada Sakura yang masih terbungkus seragam. Gaara kembali memainkan lidahnya di dalam bibir Sakura sambil berusaha membuka kancing seragam Sakura. Sakura berusaha menepis tangan Gaara, namun gagal.

Gaara membuka kancing seragam Sakura satu persatu. Setelah berhasil, Gaara langsung melepas seragam Sakura. Ternyata, Sakura masih memakai bra. Yang tadinya sedang beradu dengan bibir Sakura, sekarang bibir Gaara mulai menelusuri dada Sakura yang masih mengenakan bra. Sambil menciumi perbatasan dua buah gundukan tersebut, Gaara berusaha melepas bra Sakura.

"Sshh…aah...ooohh~" mau tak mau Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Gaara terangsang dan semakin tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan aksinya. Disadari atau tidak, Sakura membalikkan badannya agar Gaara dapat melepaskan bra miliknya dengan mudah. Gaara tersenyum mesum melihatnya. Setelah bra Sakura berhasil dilepas…

"Mari mulai," Gaara langsung menciumi buah dada Sakura yang terlihat menantang baginya. Gaara menciumi buah dada Sakura yang berada di sebelah kiri, sedangkan yang kanan dipijat-pijat olehnya.

"Uhh…aaahh…Gaahh..raah...sshh…aaah," desahan Sakura membuat Gaara semakin terpacu. Gaara menggigit, menjilat dan mengulum buah dada yang berada di sebelah kiri. Yang kanan pun juga mendapatkan servis yang sama. Gaara benar-benar bernafsu.

"Shh…aaahhh…uuhhh…aahh," Gaara mulai mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke dalam rok Sakura. Gaaraa mencoba melepas celana dalam Sakura. Gaara sudah tidak tahan, karena celananya sudah terasa sangat sesak. Gaara melepas rok dan celana dalam Sakura. Sekarang Sakura sudah telanjang bulat. Mengetahui hal itu, Sakura menutupi 'daerah' miliknya.

"Kyaa!" muka Sakura terlihat merah. Gaara tidak memperdulikannya. Dia menggendong, menidurkan gadis itu di lantai agar dapat mempermudah aksinya. Gaara mulai menciumi buah dada gadis itu kembali.

"Gaara… Sudah cukup," ucap Sakura dengan lemah, namun Gaara tetap cuek saja. Sakura yang sudah tak tahan pun menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hah? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Sakura mengusap air matanya.

"Ka..kaau… Jahat… Hiks," Gaara iba melihatnya, dia menghentikan aksinya, meskipun celananya sudah terasa sangat sesak.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," Gaara menyesal, entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Gaara mengulurkan jaketnya pada Sakura, "Ini, pakai dulu. Lalu kau ganti baju," Sakura menghentikan tangisannya lalu mengangguk pelan. Sakura menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kau tunggu di situ." Sakura memasuki kamarnya. Gaara memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Bisa-bisa aku gagal untuk mendapatkannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makasih sudah mau mengantarku," Kata Sasuke sambil menuruni mobil sport milik Itachi.

"Yaa… Aku ini kan kakakmu. Lagi pula kemarin malam kan kita sudah baikan," Sasuke beruntung memiliki kakak seperti Itachi.

"Makasih juga buat nasehatnya," Itachi tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Iya, adikku. Sudah sana, cepat masuk sekolah."

"Duluan," Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung sekolahnya. Sekolah masih sepi, Sasuke memang sengaja datang pagi karena dia ingin bermain kartu UNO dengan teman-temannya. Sasuke memasuki ruang kelasnya, di bangku pojok kanan paling belakang tampak seorang gadis berambut soft pink mengenakan syal di lehernya. Gadis itu sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

'Sakura…' batin Sasuke. 'kenapa dia mengenakan syal? Aneh sekali…' Sasuke duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan bangku Sakura. Sasuke mencoba menanyakan tentang syal itu pada Sakura.

"Ng… Sakura?" Sakura menutup bukunya lalu menoleh pandangannya ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Sa..Sasuke… Ada apa?" Suara Sakura sedikit bergetar.

"Hari ini panas, bukan? Kenapa kau mengenakan syal?" Sakura tampak kebingungan.

"Aa..aku sedang tak enak badan," jawab Sakura sekena nya.

"Oh, begitu," Sasuke memandangi Sakura. Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Sasuke membuka tas miliknya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah I-Pod berwarna biru, sedangkan Sakura melanjutkan acara yang tadi sempat terganggu, yaitu membaca buku. Mereka tak saling bicara, hanya angin lembut yang menyapa.

BRUK

"Ups," tanpa sengaja Sakura menjatuhkan tas punggung miliknya. Dia mengambil tas itu lalu menaruhnya kembali di atas kursi. Saat Sakura mengambil tas miliknya, syal yang dia pakai sedikit melorot dan kebetulan Sasuke melihatnya. Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Sakura.

"Aku tau sekarang," Sasuke menarik syal yang Sakura pakai hingga terlepas. Tampak tanda-tanda merah yang membekas di leher Sakura. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Sekarang... Kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa... Haruno."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

Akhirnya slese juga XD maaf banget kl updatenya ngaret ==" ternyata akhir2 ini Yuki sibuk banget sama les :( dan maaf kalau adegan lime-nya kurang Hot xP baru pemula :P *appaah *dicekoki mercon... yang mau nge add FB sm Twitternya Yuki ada di profilenya Yuki XD Terimakasih..

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

**Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, senpai-senpai yang sudah mengajari saya, teman-teman yang sudah mau memberi arahan, vvvv, komentar nubi, Kana Hidari17, Aika Namikaze, Kodokuna Yosei San, Kazuma B'tomat, Kine Blood, Fujiyushina Bieber, Michimaru, Yuna Mikuzuki, Recchinon, RaikouWithPeterpanSyndrom, Tabita Pinkybunny, Uchiharu 'nhiela SasuSaku, Ryunna Sakihara, agnes bigbang, 4ntk4-Ch4n, Sky pea-chan, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, Putri kecil kuw, Suzuna nuttycookie, krebo, Riku Aida, Panggil Gue Apa Aja, dan silent readers :)**


End file.
